


Unknown.

by TheRealConnieMaheswaran



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Master/Servant, Past Abuse, Past Tense, Prose Poem, Regret, Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealConnieMaheswaran/pseuds/TheRealConnieMaheswaran
Summary: I forgot the title of this one, it was another one of my writing warp pieces, but about Black Pearl in Spinel's place.
Kudos: 1





	Unknown.

As the waves crash in front of me, it’s an all too familiar sight.

The rush of toxins flowing through Empire City, their screams of terror and fright.

That feeling of revenge, no remorse given.

I never expected my sins to be forgiven. 

The hate I held from someone I loved seeped through my veins.

Watching them fall before me once I was freed from my chains. 

Armed and dangerous, her dream was going to die by my hands. 

But the planet wasn’t my main target, only that deceitful diamond.

The source of my pain, my suffering, my heartbreak.

If only I’d known what I saw was truly opaque.

Her transmission, announcing her peaceful life on the planet Earth.

And how her relationship with a diamond wasn’t her only source of worth.

She was born into a role, a problem she didn’t know how to solve.

But in bewilderment, she was able to persevere through it all. 

She did everything to spread the truth, they labeled her the savior of the galaxy.

My anger didn’t care about who she was now, I could only remember her blatant apathy.

My absent-minded loyalty to someone I loved deeply.

And how quickly she was able to throw it away completely.

How I was stranded, the victim of her immaturity.

Leaving the magma to settle as I faded into obscurity.

To think about the eons that have passed, I couldn’t help but get upset.

But, I met someone that helped me change my mindset.

A human fusion who understood the anger and sadness of abandonment.

And knew that I’ll never let go of the resentment. 

On top of the injector was where we stood, the wind whipping past our faces. 

As we fought, all I could notice were the traces.

Her hair, her tears, her voice, you could tell she was Black Diamond’s daughter.

But, the fighting ceased once she put up an offer.

That I was in the wrong, how I wasn’t better than her.

She explained to me what it felt to yearn.

Yearn for her love, for her smile, and how I was never going to get it back.

And the worst thing I could do was attack.

At that moment, I realized that revenge wasn’t the best medicine.

A planet being destroyed for the sake of power, I finally understood the comparison.

But my mind wouldn’t stop racing, hatred pumping through my gem.

I did something that I fully condemn.

This whole time, I thought I had ruined my only chance. 

At friendship, at love, but this whole time I was in a trance.

Not to mention, how I never got the full picture.

How I never knew that another gem had a life with her.

But now I understand who I’m supposed to be.

No more war, no more fighting that was meant to set me ‘free’.

I’m a gem that can choose her own destiny.

And now I can spend that time healing, emotionally.


End file.
